Don't Mess with Me
by Why so Sirius1236
Summary: Natasha began to crawl towards the staff… before a booted foot came down on it. She looked up slowly. Loki had placed a foot on the weapon, holding it in place and keeping her from lifting it up from the ground. AVENGERS SPOILER, no pairings, ONE SHOT


**AVENGERS SPOILER. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. THIS WILL BE MOVED TO AVENGER ARCHIVES WHEN IT SHOWS UP. **

**This is just a one-shot of a scene I kind of wished they had put in the movie. Black Widow was awesome, and I was really hoping she'd get to kick loki's ass. This takes place after she has landed on Stark's tower and Erik tells her about the 'safety' on the portal device. Enjoy!**

**Don't own Marvel.**

* * *

"The staff!" Selvig's voice rang in Natasha's ears. "The staff will close the portal!" Above her, Loki's army continued to swarm from the portal that had been opened like bees in a hive.

Natasha nodded. "I can swing that," she muttered. Then, as she looked down, "I hope I can swing that…" It was a long way down...

Grabbing onto the railing, she propelled herself over the edge, latching onto a ledge that was slightly lower down. Quick as a whip, she thrust herself towards the platform that Loki's staff rested on. She landed on her feet as she tucked into a roll of perfect form to prevent injuring her knees from the drop. She hadn't counted on hitting her head.

She shook her red hair from her eyes, trying to blink back the pinpricks of light that danced across her vision. With another toss of her head, she began to crawl towards the staff… before a booted foot came down on it. _Damnit._ She thought to herself as she looked up slowly. Loki had placed a foot on the staff, holding it in place and keeping her from lifting it up.

He looked really beat up, no doubt courtesy of the Hulk, but she knew that appearances were misleading. Years of experience in the spy business told her that she needed to be prepared, even if he was walking with a limp. An injured beast was even more dangerous than a whole one at the worst of times.

With blinding speed, she brought her legs around to knock Loki's legs out from under him. He jumped out of the way, and she snatched the staff up from the ground, a look of determination knitting her brows together. She held the staff ready to fend him off.

Just as she suspected, he lunged at the staff and she used it to knock him in the gut with the butt end of it. Then he started laughing… before he backhanded her and she went flying into the outer wall of Stark Tower.

She was on her feet in an instant, hand springing towards him and latching onto his back. She clawed at his eyes as he spun around in an effort to release her death grip on his neck. He backed into a wall, smashing her between it and the stiff armor he wore. She felt heat surge in her chest as her solar plexus contracted at the trauma.

She let go briefly, unable to breathe. Loki took a step back, admiring his handy work as his hands clutched the staff. " I had hoped the famous Black Widow would put up more of a fight than this." He taunted her. "Fragile mortal. You will all fail. Where is your beloved Clint? Hmm? Surely you will want to ensure his safety. I may save him for last when the Avengers fall. Hopefully that will comfort you as you take your dying breath." That crazy look was in his eyes as they bulged from his face, glaring down at her. He staggered a bit, though. His encounter with the Hulk had definitely taken a toll on his body.

Very few people had ever bested Natasha Romanoff in a fight, but now she was the one sprawled on the ground, her hair all in her face and blood trailing from a wound on her forehead. "Look who's talking," she rasped out as the tightness in her chest dulled.

That seemed to anger Loki and he brought a hand to her throat. "He told me things, as you know, when he was my slave. You are nothing to him and now I find myself wondering if you are anything to anyone, Agent Romanoff." His grip on her throat tightened. "Your teammates are nowhere to be found. What will you do now?" As if in response to trickster's last question, Natasha snapped out of her mini lapse in coordination, her brows furrowing together as she glared back at him. She brought her hands up again, knocking his own from her throat. She spun kicked him, latching onto the staff.

He returned her blow, kicking her in the middle again.

And then he raised the bladed end of his staff on a direct collision course for her head. In a flash and a burst of adrenaline, she blocked his blow, bringing her hands up, allowing them to meet at the wrist in an 'x' and keeping his blow from moving any further towards her. In a twisting motion, she brought the blade so that the pointed end was aiming at the ground. The staff stayed in a locked position between them. Natasha kept her eyes on his crazed ones, forcing all her will into making him let go. It had worked before on other men, and she wasn't exactly in a position with unlimited resources at her disposal. In short, she was willing to try anything to get the infernal thing from Loki.

It didn't work, and after a moment of struggling, she swept between his legs, never releasing her grip on the staff. With a tug of her arms, and the momentum she had built up by swinging downwards, she felt the staff follow her. When he didn't release his grip, her momentum pulled him down, through his own legs and flipped him square on his back.

Natasha got up quickly, grabbing the staff and turning back to him… and walloping him across the face once to keep him down. Those alien things kept coming through the portal. She needed to get back up to Selvig. "Don't bother getting up on my account," she said as she smacked him again when he tried to get up. "Oh, and don't worry, I'm sure the rest of my team will take good care of you."

After that, she raced with blinding speed back up to where the doctor waited, leaving Loki in the dust.

* * *

**Just a little one-shot that kept popping into my head today. I had to get it out somehow… Oh, and I am not letting Natasha take credit for anything the Hulk did to Loki. That part had to be one of my many favorites in the movie, but I just wanted this to happen too… Thanks for reading! And reviews are appreciated. :D **


End file.
